Solo una amiga
by D-Noire
Summary: Después de ver el reallity, Adrien descubre todas las fotos de él que Marinette posee en su habitación. Gracias a esa revelación, comienza a pensar distinto sobre su amiga. Basado en "Problemática".


En ocasiones los desastres pueden suceder de la nada, quizás con un acto muy pequeño que no se te puede cruzar por la cabeza que ese acto traerá un enorme problema para ti. Y eso es lo que le había sucedido a Marinette.

El día anterior, Jagged Stone y los demás involucrados con el reallity le habían indicado que debía avisar a todos sus compañeros que la súper estrella estaría en su panadería pasando un día normal con una familia humilde.

Ella había aceptado gustosa, y le contó a toda su clase, los cuales la felicitaron y le dijeron la envidia que sentían. Ella se sintió dichosa, y al mismo tiempo embobada cuando vio como Adrien le sonreía de un modo bastante amistoso. Era como estar dentro de un sueño.

—Si que tienes suerte, Marinette —le dijo Adrien aún sonriente.

—No, la suerte es de mis padres. Panadería suya es, después todo... —ella no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco. Después de todo, aún le daba algo de vergüenza estar cerca de él.

—Ten por seguro que veré el programa —y cuando él rubio le guiño el ojo y luego se dio la vuelta, ella cayó al piso lentamente debido a su gran emoción.

Ella pensó que mañana sería el mejor día de su vida, después de todo... ¿qué podría salir mal? Estaba segura de que todo sería un completo éxito, y gracias a ese pensamiento estaba feliz.

Adrien al siguiente día despejó su agenda. No tenía sesiones fotografías, ni clases de esgrima o de Chino. Lo único que hizo fue practicar piano durante dos horas, y ya después tomó una refrescante ducha y finalmente... decidió encender la televisión.

—Vaya, si que tienes una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto ver esos programas?

Su kwami se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo un pedazo de camembert entre sus manitas.

—Eso es porque hoy aparece Marinette —respondió sonriente.

Plagg no dijo nada.

Ambos observaron el programa. A Plagg le parecía aburrido y sin gracia, solo eran humanos cocinando. ¿Por qué una persona querría ver algo así? Mejor era comprar la comida y comerla, pero... ¿verla? Eso solo te daba hambre.

Solo hacían eso por publicidad. Esa vieja estrella ganaría dinero, y la panadería también.

—¡Marinette sí que es talentosa! —exclamó Adrien cuando ella apareció en pantalla —, siempre se ve tan torpe pero tierna a la vez.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que ella haga?

—Ya te lo dije, Plagg, ella es solo una amiga —aclaró —. Además, es talentosa. Recuerda que ella diseñó la portada del álbum de Jagged.

—El álbum que le pediste que firmara y colgaste en tú pared —le recordó Plagg.

—¡Basta con eso! —reclamó Adrien.

Siguieron viendo el programa con una que otra discusión de por medio, ya que a pesar de ser buenos amigos había temas en los que discrepaban o simplemente era que Plagg disfrutaba molestando a su portador, ver al rubio enojado era algo fabuloso. O así lo consideraba el kwami, ya que se divertía bastante.

Cuando dieron comerciales, Plagg se quejó un poco.

—Me parece un programa muy aburrido. Si van a entrevistar a un rockero, deberían dejarlo cantar o demostrar su talento. ¡No desperdiciar comida!

Adrien rió un poco.

—Quieren demostrar el lado humano de las estrellas, por eso no canta.

—¿Insinuas que las estrellas de rock solo hacen tonterías? Porque chico, ese hombre solo ha hecho burradas —respondió Plagg y flotó frente al televisor —. Mi canción del camembert es mil veces mejor.

—¡Oh, yo te sigo esta vez!

Y así fue como ambos amigos comenzaron a cantar la canción del camembert. Adrien se sentía feliz de compartir un momento así con su pequeño amigo.

Pero luego comenzó lo peor.

El programa regresó y regresó de un modo muy abrupto para él joven. Porque ahora... estaba él y literalmente estaba por ¡todas partes! En un fondo rosado.

—Hay más fotos de él que mías, creo que esta jovencita esta enamorada.

Y el mundo de Adrien se paralizó por completo.

"Enamorada".

—¡Vaya! Tienes una enamorada, y sí que te admira —se burló Plagg.

Adrien solo podía pensar en Marinette, en lo torpe, rara y tierna que en ocasiones podía ser. Sus titubeos, sus tartamudeos, los momentos incómodos que a veces compartían.

¿Podría significar que durante todo ése tiempo ella estuvo enamorada de él y por eso siempre se comportó tan extraña? ¿ese era el motivo?

De pronto se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

Porque una cosa era tener admiradoras, personas que lo idolatraban y lo seguían por todas partes. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que alguien se enamorará de él. Porque amar es conocer bien a una persona, y enamorarte de sus virtudes y defectos.

—¡Al fin algo bueno! Parece haber aparecido un fantasma —Plagg lo devolvió a la realidad.

Durante la batalla contra Problemática, Adrien descubrió que Marinette tenía aún más fotografías suyas que las que se vieron en pantalla.

Tenía fotos en su tocador, tenía fotos escondidas debajo del colchón y quizás, podría tener algunas en el armario.

Definitivamente, Marinette no era una simple fanática. Ella era una chica enamorada, y eso se notaba por completo.

Cuando volvió a su casa se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que tenía muchas fotos tuyas? Es un poco aterrador —comentó Plagg acercándose.

—La verdad al principio me dieron escalofríos, pero después de analizarlo un poco me pareció tierno. Es lindo tener a alguien que te admire a ese nivel. Cuando yo era más joven tenía posters de videojuegos que me gustaban.

Plagg lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Te parece tierno solo porque ella es igual a ti con Ladybug. Tienes millones de fotos y posters de ella pegados en tu armario —le recordó Plagg.

—¡Al menos yo los ocultó! ¡nadie podrá verlos!

—¿Y que me dices del cartón navideño de Ladybug? ¿por qué lo tienes en el baño?

—¡Porque se ve adorable!

—¿Y por qué no trajiste el de Chat Noir también?

—Porque para ver a Chat Noir solo basta con transformarme y verme en el espejo, es fácil.

—Eres imposible.

Adrien se dejó caer en el sillón y no podía apartar a Marinette de sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan torpe al no haber notado nunca antes sus sentimientos.

Siempre pensó que ella era rara, pero buena amiga. Y ahora todo parecía ser tan distinto.

—Quizás ella no quiera volver a verme —expresó con preocupación.

—Creo que quien debe dar el primer paso eres tú.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Puedes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, o puedes acercarte a ella y conocerse aún más. O...

—¿O qué?

—Quizás podrías darle una oportunidad e intentar corresponder sus sentimientos, después de todo, Ladybug es como un amor platónico.

—Ladybug es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, no puedo olvidarla así como si nada.

—¿Prefieres perder la oportunidad con una chica que sí te ama, por una chica que te evita? Piensa bien. Y ahora dame mi queso, tanto romance me aburre.

Durante esa noche Adrien pensó en todos los momentos que vivió con su amiga.

Como cuando ella intentó darle un regalo para su cumpleaños, pero solo fue capaz de tartamudear.

O cuando practicaron para la competencia de videojuegos y los padres de la azabache parecían estar muy entusiasmados. Y ella le obsequió el brazalete.

Más recientemente, el día que bailaron juntos en la fiesta de Chloé. Ella parecía tan feliz, tan sonriente, tan nerviosa. Y el modo en que Alya los acercó, quizás la morena sabía algo e hizo aquello para ayudar.

O cuando Marinette lo ayudó a escapar de todas esos fanáticos locos. Pensó que lo había hecho solo por ser una buena amiga, pero quizás fue también por el enamoramiento.

Se sentía tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan confundido. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que una chica declaraba su amor hacia él. Aunque prácticamente solo se enteró gracias a las cámaras, pero estaba bien.

Al día siguiente habló con ella y se sintió satisfecho, aunque de todas formas un poco tímido.

Recordó la ocasión en la que habló con ella después de haberla protegido de Demo-Ilustrador y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Me has sorprendido! Siempre pensé que eras un niño tímido, tú actitud fue muy coqueta.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es el Chat Noir que llevó dentro.

Plagg solo se asomó en su hombro y lo felicitó. Adrien sonrió.

—Quizás después de todo, Marinette no es solo una amiga —confesó sonrojado.

Plagg en su mente solo era capaz de reír debido a lo ciego que era su portador al aún no darse cuenta de que esa chica era su tan amada Lady. Y efectivamente, jamás había sido solo una amiga.


End file.
